


OBSCURA

by yuuri_off_ice



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, Ash being sexy af, Crossdressing, Eiji being a boss ass bitch, Eiji being beautiful af, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Model AU, Modeling, Photography, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bros being bros, enemies to lovers...kind of?, gays, they are both in their twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_off_ice/pseuds/yuuri_off_ice
Summary: Eiji is an aspiring model who dreams of following under Japan's famous photographer, Lynx.Except...there is one problem that makes Eiji's dream nearly impossible. Though that won't stop him. Eiji will do ANYTHING to become Japan's most loved model as well as Lynx's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ Finally, my first work of Banana Fish!!! ❤
> 
> I am so excited to share this fanfic with you all :D 
> 
> Banana Fish is just great (sad but great). And I realllly wanted to make a fic of these two precious beans.
> 
> ❤ I hope you enjoy OBSCURA though! :) ❤

**_Flash!_ **

 

“.... have you even seen the new volume? The main model is so.... beautiful...”

**_Flash! Click!_ **

 

“...haa...she’s so lucky to have Lynx as her photographer...”

****

**_Flash! Zoom..._ **

 

“Ahh...more like Lynx is lucky.... I wish I were her instead...”

****

**_Flick!!_ **

 

“Ow! Shorter...what was that for??” Eiji spoke; surprised of his friend’s sudden attack. Eiji rubbed the top of his head which was now stinging from the slight pain. Shorter held up a finger for Eiji to hold as he switched tracks on Ariana Grande’s newest album. God he was obsessed.... however, Eiji found it a bit funny that his friend was so dazzled by the famous singer whom he called his “wifey for lifey” .....jeez this guy...no one would’ve ever guessed....yet, it made sense somehow?

 

“That was for being the airhead that you are. Photography is serious business. Jeez....Eiji...if you want to get this photoshoot over with, you need to stop drooling over some guy.” Shorter admitted, gesturing for his friend to pose at a certain angle.

_Nope...not there...um...a bit more upward...yes...perfect...snap!_

 

“I am not drooling!!” Eiji postured, leaning against the scorching, brick wall; his bright clothing blinding every spectator. Something he didn’t mind much. Being the center of attention wasn’t such a hassle. Except, his face glowed a faint blush from his friend’s teasing, enticing Shorter to snap many frames of the cute reaction instantly.

“Pfft. You totally are and have been since I’ve known you. And probably longer.”

Teasing Eiji was a hobby of Shorter. Well...more like it was secretly a profession of his as well as being his best friend’s freelance photographer. Which wasn’t so bad. It kept him busy and sociable with Eiji. Not to mention he loved editing dorky snaps of his friend and then posting them as his favorites. His followers loved it; which made it all the more entertaining.

Though...Eiji decided to ignore that last comment to avoid being dragged more along the topic of his one true idol....

Lynx was Japan’s most beloved photographer; the busiest as well which...wasn’t a surprise due to his beautiful attributes. His foreign blonde hair and stature stood out as well as his striking emerald eyes. Ah...he was such a dreamy guy. Though, Eiji was embarrassed to admit it. Not in that way of course! But in a way of it being Eiji’s dream to become a famous model of Japan and to have Lynx become his personal photographer. It would send his career skyrocketing. However, it was also no surprise that literally every female models’ ovaries would explode just hearing the guy’s name. Lynx was basically a god, and Eiji was not so secretly one of his worshipers. One of his _many_ worshipers. Which didn’t make Eiji’s chance any easier...also considering that Eiji was only a freelance model who was only slightly-known on social media...

“...hello? Earth to Eiji?” Shorter waved his hand back and forth, hoping to get some response from his dazed friend.

“H-huh? Sorry, did you say something Shorter?” Eiji blinked, suddenly sprung back into reality.

“Dude. Seriously? Let’s call it a day, yeah? Then I promise when you get home, you can fantasize all about him when you’re alone~”

**_Thud!_ **

“Ow! Haha. Okay okay. I probably deserved that.” Shorter added, rubbing his shoulder from the punch it just experienced. He laughed, causing Eiji to puff out his cheeks and cross his arms against his chest.

“Yeah you did.”

However, there was one small problem of becoming a model of the great Lynx...

One that held Eiji back the most...


	2. Chapter 2

Shorter’s laughter shook the entirety of the coffee shop the two of them were currently in. Heads instantly turned over their way until Eiji slapped his hands over his friend’s mouth in embarrassment.

“It’s not funny Shorter....” Eiji frowned, earning a struggling expression from Shorter. He tried his hardest not to burst out in laughter again.

“I mean...it kind of is. Haha.” He earned a cold stare from his friend.

 

“....”

 

“Eiji come on. It’s hilarious. I can’t believe you never told me.” Shorter leaned back in his chair, pushing his shades up over his eyes which he rarely showed to anyone.

“Yeah...well...it’s not really a secret. Every one of Lynx’s fans know....”

“Except I’m not his fanboy. Remember? So, this is a total shock to me.”

“Shorter....”

“Sorry sorry. So...” he took a sip of his expresso macchiato, faintly burning the tip of his tongue. “...how do you plan on becoming a model of Lynx when he only photographs females?”

“....” Eiji stared off into the distance. A single word was never said.

“You really have no plan, do you?” Shorter lifted his eyebrow.

“..........No.” he blankly stated.

“Eiji. What the hell man. Why even bother with this dream of yours when you know the guy doesn’t bother with other guys?”

Eiji sighed, his chin now resting on the marble table in defeat. “I know...it’s impossible...”

Shorter then rolled his eyes with curiosity. “Well....not really.”

Eiji suddenly perked up at his friend’s reply. His eyes dazzled with interest. “Wait. What?”

“There may be a way for it to happen...”

“Really?! How? Tell me Shorter. Please.” his hands now rested upon Shorter’s broad shoulders.

“Are you sure you want to know?” he gave his friend a deadly and serious stare. It gave Eiji chills but he managed it.

“Yes.”

“You would do.... anything...to have your dream come true?” he raised an eyebrow. Eiji only nodded furiously, pleading for his friend’s help.

“Alright...here’s how...”

 

<・)))><<            <・)))><<            <・)))><<            <・)))><<            <・)))><<

 

“But Ashyyyyyy!!!! Please? It would be so fun!!” Arica whined, clinging to Lynx’s strong arm that she practically drooled over constantly. The man only sighed, yanking his arm away from his regular. God...she was such a pain. Cute. But a pain...like most women.

“I’ve told you many times to not call me that. Just Ash or Lynx, got it? And you know damn well that I never have any close relationships with my clients.” He coldly stated, brushing off his leather jacket that she had rubbed her makeup all over.

Arica pouted, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder in fury. “It’s no fair. I saw you with Lilli the other night, everyone’s talking about it. So why not me?”

“Like I said Arica. I only do business. Women being business. Healthy lovey-dovey relationships are not. So, unless you want a one-night fuck, don’t get your hopes up. Now please leave. I have such a goddamn headache right now.”

“Ugh!! You big jerk!” She stormed out of his office in her loud clacking stilettos, slamming the door behind her. Ash only sighed, letting himself fall into his chair.

“I need a drink...”

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Or death...” He added sarcastically. “Come in!” Ash’s door soon opened, revealing his assistant Max who seemed to be entertained by something considering the goofy smirk he had on his face.

“What happened? Did you fuck her sister?”

Ash rolled his eyes, replying with a dead tone. “If only. It’s not important though. I’m just fucking tired as hell and need to find someone for my new work or it’s going to drive me insane.”

Max closed the door behind him as he walked into his boss’s room. He took a seat in front of his desk. “Well...you do have many lovely models to choose from.”

“Lovely my ass.”

“Okay. Lovely _looking_ models to choose from.”

Ash only sighed deeply.

“That was a sigh.... wasn’t it? Ash....you only sigh when you’re stumped on something.”

“Not true.”

“Very true.” Max claimed, holding up a finger proudly.

“...I’m thinking of hosting auditions.”

Max’s jaw dropped. “Wait. You. Ash Lynx. The great photographer...is going to host modelling auditions?... HAHAHAHAHA!”

“STOP LAUGHING DAMN IT!!” Ash defended, not finding Max’s company amusing at the moment. He was only worsening his migraine.

“Ash. You NEVER host auditions. I know you better than anyone. You go out and find models yourself. You’re the pickiest fucking guy in all of Japan and you expect that auditions are a good idea?”

“...you aren’t helping at all, asshole.”

“I mean...you normally keep the same models and very few ones at that so it’s just very odd of you to say. Sorry man.”

“Yeah well...it’s all I have at the moment. Plus, I’m tired of finding similar models. I want someone.... unique...someone who will suit my work the best.”

“Sounds sketchy. I’m all for it though boss.” Max gave him a thumbs up, laughing to himself at the new idea.

“Shut up. Just go come up with audition announcements or some shit. I’m heading home for the day.”

 

<・)))><<            <・)))><<            <・)))><<            <・)))><<

 

“NO WAY IN HELL!” Eiji refused, panicking at his friend’s outrageous idea.

“Eiji. My man. My dude. You know it’s the only way. And you said you’d do anything~” Shorter poked his friend’s cheek, taunting him to take on his brilliant idea. “You do want to become Lynx’s model, right?”

“Yeah b-but.... this is ridiculous...and embarrassing...”

“Trust me. You’ll be fine. More than fine. If you know what I mean.”

“...this better work...”

“Oh. It will. Definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Somehow, I recall making a comment long ago on a drunken night with you, saying you’d look great as a chick. And I can now proudly say that I was right.” Shorter spoke, currently taking shots of his friend in the city.

Eiji glared at Shorter with anger, not finding his comment amusing at all. Nothing was amusing to him right now. “Shut up. I hate you so much right now.” he added, pursing his lips as he pouted.

**_Snap!_ **

“Perfect shot. Can you do that again beautiful? Haha.” Shorter was having all the fun in the world right now. He couldn’t help but to enjoy this rare moment. Oh god...the amount of pictures he would have of this. It was a beautiful thing. A pure beautiful thing.

“I swear to god I will take you out with these heels.” Eiji threatened, fixing the long black wig he was currently in, struggling to keep it from blowing too much in the wind. It was annoying. And god, the dress was even more of a hassle. Especially since he had fake breasts attached to his torso that suffocated him. And let’s not even start on the heels. They were hell. Why do people even wear these?!

“Please. Take me out. It’s all I wish for. If I die, it’ll be in the hands of a beautiful lady.”

“Ugh...there’s no stopping you...” Eiji gave up, sighing heavily as he messed with the silver bracelets on his wrists that blinded him every so often.

“Never.” Shorter agreed. “But seriously though. In all honesty, I can’t even tell you’re a dude. You really could pull this off Eiji.”

Eiji’s eyes instantly gleamed with hope, positivity filling his thoughts. “You really mean it Shorter?”

Shorter only blushed faintly. He really did look great as a chick... “Yeah! Totally Eiji. I think you’ll get in. Definitely. Although, it’s going to be hard keeping it a secret...”

Eiji looked down a bit at his attire he had on. “Yeah...but...wait, what do you mean by ‘get in’?”

“Exactly what I said. Your precious Lynx is hosting new auditions for exactly one model to have in his new project. And you are going to be auditioning.”

“...” Eiji gave his friend a very confused gaze.

“What?”

“Auditions?! Are you kidding? Shorter I can’t be like this in front of people. I just wanted to get Lynx’s attention solely.” Eiji freaked, gripping his long locks.

“Dude. It’s photography. Isn’t it kind of normal doing things in front of people. And plus, this is the best way to get the guy’s attention.” Shorter admitted, sipping on his slushy like this was no big deal. Except it was a big deal. The biggest of all big deals.

“Shorter! I can’t pretend to be female when I’m not. Especially since it’s the top required criteria that Lynx will accept.”

“And that’s precisely why you should lie about it. Otherwise you have no chance of being his model at all.”

“...easier said than done.”

“Eiji.” Shorter patted his friends head cutely. “What’s the worse that can happen? You breaking a nail? Why don’t you just say the hell with it and show all those doll-faced divas who’s boss.” He smirked, earning only a worried look from the model.

 

_“Wow...she’s so pretty.”_

_“She must be a model.....I wish I were a model like her...”_

_“Is she famous? She looks like she would be...”_

 

The sudden phrases were heard from afar by Eiji and Shorter. It surprised the two of them that is...until Eiji began panicking. Shorter only smirked when a young girl walked up to him with wonder in her eyes.

“Excuse me sir....my friends and I were just wondering if you are a model photographer?”

Shorter looked over at Eiji.

Eiji looked back at him. He silently lipped words to his friend.

_Don’t you dare._

Shorter smirked playfully.

Eiji prayed he didn’t even speak.

 

“Actually. Yes. Yes I am.”

“Wow! That’s so cool...and you’re really pretty too miss.” The girl then stated to Eiji who froze in place, his face a bright red.

“This is actually my model...” he paused for a second, unsure if he should use his model’s real name. “...Obscura.” Shorter began, earning an even more concerned gaze from his friend.

“Obscura? Wow...is that an alias? That’s so cool!! Can we have a picture with you please?” The girl pleaded, earning a hesitated nod from Eiji. He made sure to keep as quiet as he could until they all finally left.

“Wow~ already gaining fans I see.” Shorter teased.

“Shut up........and Obscura? Really?”

_I’m going to kill him..._

Shorter only shrugged, laughing it off. “What? I was put on the spot. I couldn’t think of anything else. But...it does fit pretty well doesn’t it?”

_God help me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ Anyone agree with Shorter that Eiji would look great in a dress? Haha ❤~
> 
> This is going to be an adventure haha...poor Eiji~ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though! :)


End file.
